


Hope for the Hopeless

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, set between series 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto seeks comfort from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hope for the Hopeless

"Do you think he's coming back?"

There's no answer since its Janet. When Ianto comes down and rants to her, he feels more at peace than he did before.

"Gwen's acting like she owns the place."

He must be boring Janet. It looks like she's fallen asleep.

"I should be looking on the bright side. But the last time we saw him was on the TV when the President was assassinated. That doesn't—" He heard someone descending the stairs.

"Gwen says we can go home." It was Tosh.

He followed her, feeling unsatisfied after his talk with Janet.


End file.
